


Love Is Not a Measurement

by WitchVirus



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Angst with a Happy Ending, Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchVirus/pseuds/WitchVirus
Summary: Kirk and Spock are living their lives normally with their two children, Lilaath and Liatil. However, one dinner conversation between all of them sparks an uncomfortable emotion in Spock; what was supposed to be a joke led him to believe he was unloved.





	Love Is Not a Measurement

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, here I am posting again. I've just been in such the writing mood lately, and my writing block is gone. So I hope you all enjoy another angst/fluff fic. If you couldn't tell, they're my favorite. ;) Of course none of the canon characters belong to me, sadly.

It was a breezy winter evening as Spock worked on preparing dinner for their family. They lived in an average sized home in Canada, so winter nights were always brisk. Nights like those were the nights a warm meal was necessary. Standing next to the stove, Spock worked on preparing lasagna for the family. He had already 'built' it and gotten it in the oven. The only thing left to wait for was the timer and his family to come downstairs.

Giggling voices and small footsteps could be heard coming down the steps. The Vulcan could hear is husband along with the children, leading them downstairs to get ready for dinner. "Come on now kiddos, daddy's making us a yummy dinner. We can't be late for it!" he teased, scooping both kids up into his strong arms. They rounded the corner, and Spock turned around with a larger smile.

"Hello my dear family. I'm preparing us some warm lasagna for dinner with some.. milk I presume?" he questioned, taking a step towards his children and giving them small pecks on the cheek. The young girl and boy giggled while squirming in Jim's arms. "I will take that as a yes." he said, moving his head up to give his husband a small kiss. "And what would you like?" he asked, turning back around to check the timer on the oven.

"Cola would be just fine." the blonde said with a smile and a nod. "Alright space cadets, are you ready to make your dangerous and exciting trip to the dinner table?" he asked in his own pilot voice. The two children giggled as they pretended to be flying off into space. As Jim made his way over to the table, he mocked the noises of a rocket. Spock leaned against the counter and smiled, his heart filling with pure joy. Jim placed each child carefully in their seats, sitting each on top of a pillow so that they could reach. 

"Thank you dada~!" the young girl Lilaath said, smiling a toothy grin at Jim. 

"Yeahhh, thank youuu!" the boy Liatil added with a nod. 

"Sure thing, my junior cadets." Jim said, giving each child a little tickle on their stomachs. They erupted in laughter once again, and he sat himself in between them. "How much time left until dinner, babe?" he then asked his husband with a smile still present.

Spock opened the oven to check on the food before turning back around to answer. "5 minutes. I will get the drinks ready. Keep them occupied so they do not start to eat the furniture." the Vulcan said teasingly, earning a laugh from Jim. He opened the fridge and took out the milk and cola. Placing each drink on the counter, he filled up the sippy cups as well as normal glasses. After putting the containers back into the fridge, he carried the drinks over to the table, balancing them gracefully. "One for you." he beamed, placing a sippy cup in front of his daughter before kissing her head. She smiled and grabbed her cup. "And one for you." he said, putting another in front of his son. He also smiled, but didn't grab the cup as quickly as his sister did.

"And one for me too?" Jim asked, giving Spock another kiss as he handed the cola to him.

"Certainly." Spock said, putting his own glass down at his place across from Jim. Just as he did, beeps from the oven echoed around the kitchen. The children cheered, for the food was finished. "I will go get the food, but please, make sure it is cooled before eating. I don't want them hurting themselves." he warned, glancing back at Jim. 

"They'll be fine." he responded, rolling his eyes with a smile.

Spock carefully took the food out and placed the hot pan on a towel laid out. "Come get it, kiddos." he called out, picking up a spatula in order to be ready to hand out pieces. Lilaath was on her feet right away, speeding over to her dad with a grin. 

"Food dada, food!" she cheered, her golden curls bouncing around on her head. Spock couldn't help but smile again as he scooped a small piece out and placed it on her plate. She hugged his leg quickly before running back to her other dad.

"Watcha got there, Lil?" Jim asked, helping her back up on her chair.

"Lasanna!" she said, digging her large fork into the food. The blonde male chuckled at her.

"No sweetheart, lasagna, not lasanna." he corrected, brushing her curls out of her face. 

Liatil was now making his way over to Spock, a small smile on his own face. He held his plate up, looking up at his dad with admiration. "May I have a small piece dad?" he asked. 

"Of course." Spock responded, carefully putting another piece onto his son's plate.

"Thanks dad!" he said, giving him a thumbs up before returning to the table.

"Jim, what size piece would you like me to cut for you?" the black haired male asked, picking up a plate for his husband.

"Eh, medium is fine. Twice the size of the ones you just cut." he stated before taking a sip of his drink. Because Liatil was older than his sister, he was able to climb onto the chair easier. He was 5, while his sister was just 3. 

Spock worked on cutting a piece for himself and Jim before making his way to the table himself. He handed his husband food before sitting down. "I hope you all enjoy it." he said, looking at each face with a small smile. His husband looked at him with a thoughtful look before beginning to eat. The Vulcan took a bite of his own food, humming in approval. 

"Delicious!" Jim exclaimed before taking another bite.

"I am so glad that you like it. What about you two, what do you think?" he asked, the tone in his voice changing the slightest bit as he looked at both of them. Although their mouths were full and sauce covered their faces, they each nodded and gave a thumbs up. "Good. I will definitely cook this more often." he said, taking another small bite.

"You seem to be the favorite, Mr. Chef." Jim joked before taking a sip of his drink. "What do you think kids, do you like your cooking dada the best?" he asked, glancing at both children with raised eyebrows.

The children made odd expressions before shaking their heads and giggling. Lilaath was the first to speak. "Noooo dada! I love you better! You bwing me on space rides! And make me laugh!" she said, kicking her legs with excitement. Spock felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach, but he did not speak. Jim looked up at his husband with his mouth opened, an embarrassed expression on his face.

"She doesn't mean-" he was cut off by his son.

"Yeahhh! Lil is right! This dada is the fun one!" he added, both children now excited. Spock put his fork down and looked down at his food. He was not smiling, nor moving. The children eventually calmed down, and all eyes were on the black haired male.

"Spock, I.. I didn't know that they would-"

"It is alright. I understand." He spoke softly, his voice sounding broken. Looking up at his children he gave them both a small smile before starting to stand.

"Dad.. where are you going?" Liatil asked quietly, guilt present in his voice. Spock looked at him, the smile once on his face gone. "I will be back in a bit. Please, continue eating, I just need to get something from upstairs." He lied, beginning to leave the kitchen. Liatil looked down at his food, feeling sad and ashamed. Lilaath was too young to understand, and continued eating her food while looking around the kitchen.

"Kiddos, I'll be back, okay? Can you stay put and keep eating for dada?" He asked, beginning to get up while looking at both children. Lilaath nodded and took a drink from her sippy cup, and Liatil simply nodded. "Make sure your sister doesn't wander off, okay Liatil?" Jim said, glancing at his son.

"Will do, dad." the brunette haired boy said, talking with his sister again quietly.

The Vulcan made his way upstairs and entered his and Jim's bedroom. He shut the door, letting out a breath as he did. A knock came directly after, and he hesitantly opened it. Jim came in quickly, shutting the door behind him. He took his husbands hand, and led him to sit on the bed. The two sat facing each other, however Spock's eyes were deeply saddened.

"Sweetheart I had no means of making you feel like this. It was a joke and.. I don't know why I even brought that kind of statement up." He said apologetically, taking both of Spock's hands in his own.

The Vulcan swallowed hard and took a long breath. "Do you find me uninteresting?" he questioned, his voice small and soft. Jim immediately shook his head, moving his hands to grasp his husband's sides.

"No.. god no. You're wonderful." he said, biting at his lip. Spock looked directly into his eyes, the sadness still present. 

"Then why do our children fail to see how much I adore them?" he asked, pure hopelessness lacing through his voice. It broke the blonde's heart.

"No, it's not like that at all. They love you so much, Spock. They just don't understand that you're a little different than us. You are so unique, babe, you are more special than any star in the sky." he stated, pressing his lips together. "You're more of a father than I am, Spock. You do everything for us. Without you.. we wouldn't have the family we have. You cook every meal for us, you wash all of our clothes, and you keep this house so clean for them so they don't get ill. You are the father I wish I could be to them." he said, leaning in to give the Vulcan a kiss on the nose.

Spock took a small breath before saying anything. "You are a wonderful father, Jim. You give them the proper human care they need, the proper fun activities, and the proper bond. I am their father as well, yes, but I fail to do that for them." he said, sounding defeated.

The blonde shook his head, feeling his heart breaking with every word his husband spoke. "No, love, no. Just because we are of different species means nothing. I am no superman, or perfect father, or any of that. Sure, I may understand their emotional needs a little more, but you do too. You've grown up around humans, married a human, and have human children. If anyone knows anything about humans, it isn't us. It's you. You are the most caring and loving being I have ever met. And that is why I fell in love with you. Not because you're just intelligent, or efficient, or logical, but because you know human emotions and care more than any human ever could. You are so beyond special, my dear Spock, and I hope you realize that." Jim finished, his hands moving to hold onto his husbands leg softly.

Spock nodded, letting a breath out that he wasn't aware he was holding. "I wish to be able to do more of the things you do. I want to participate in family activities more and be a larger part in our children's lives. Would you please help me to do so?" he asked, looking directly at his lover's eyes. The blonde smiled and nodded, giving his husband's leg a squeeze.

"Of course, my dear T'hy'la. I would love to. And you gotta show me how to make that lasagna. That is a killer of a dish and I might need the recipe to show off at future events." he said with a smile and a wink. Spock face softened, and a small smile crossed his lips. 

"Certainly, Jim. Certainly. Though now I believe we should check on the kiddos, they may be getting bored without me there." he said jokingly, causing Jim to throw his head back and laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the first chapter. I hope everyone likes it. In the upcoming chapter, there will be some confrontation with the children, so stay tuned for that conversation. Until then, I hope everyone has a brilliant New Year's Eve. I cannot wait to see where 2018 will take me as a person, as well as a writer. Stay healthy and happy everyone. :)


End file.
